Loki and Chibi Magic Trio
by Bubbly12
Summary: Loki now ruler of Asgard, finds three boys who have no idea what's going on and why they're in Asgard. He knows they have magic in them and wants to use them to keep the people from rebelling, but soon begins to care so much for them. Big brother Loki and human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do something cute and I will admit I was inspired by watching the Powerpuff Girls movie to do this. I also love reading fluffy Loki fics and I love chibi versions of Hetalia characters. Human names will be used and memory loss will be involved. I also made a drawing on this on DA so you can find it and see there. I also put Romania to have strawberry blonde hair just like the manga. **

**Chapter 1**

Loki was standing in front of three little blonde boys, who just looked as confused as he was. He was sitting on the throne chair minding his own business when he saw a flashing light in the outskirts of Asgard. He decided to teleport over there and see what was happening, but his mind was racing believing Thor must have figured he'd tricked him. But instead was greeted with kids wearing clothes sizes too big for them, who were scared, confused, and hungary.

Few Hours Earlier

England, Romania,and Norway were trying out a new spell to curse on their enemies (France, Hungary, and Denmark) but instead the spell backfired. The whole room glowed bright and the Magic Trio members were gone.

In Asgard, the light flashed and three boys were standing. The boys didn't who the other kids were or where they were. Their attention from each other was replaced, when they saw a man wearing a golden horn helmet in green armor walked towards them.

Now

"Who are you and where am I?" A green eyed boy with bushy eyebrows asked glaring at Loki even though he could see the fear behind the boy's eyes. A boy with red eyes bared his 'fangs', while a blue eyed boy hid behind the two, overall the boys were scared but didn't want to show it.

"I should be the one asking that, I am the King of this realm." The boys tensed when he said 'King' but the green eye still looked defiant. Loki scoffed and pulled the boy up by the color of his shirt, 'A midgardian' he thought but something was different about them. As Loki had the boy he sensed magic in him. 'Not ordinary midgardian children'. "What are your names?"

"My name is Arthur and I am England."

"England? Isn't that a country?" Loki asked the boy,who nodded his head.

"I'm the personification, and someday it will the greatest nation the world has ever known!" Arthur declared with enthusiasm. The red eye boy spoke up next, pushing the other out of the way. "Hey! Watch it you wanker!"

"Bite me! My name's Vladimir and I'm Romania!" Loki gawked his head to the side, but then looked at the blue eyed boy.

"I'm Lukas and I'm also called Norway…"He said in a whisper, while staring at the other two bickering boys.

"I see, then why are you three in Asgard?" It caught the other three's attention.

"You're a nation too?!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"You idiot, he said he was a king!" Arthur yelled out.

"You can be a king and be a nation if you wanted too. " Lukas told, while eyeing his sleeves.

"How about we get back to the question. " Loki told the boys because he was beginning to lose his patience.

"I don't remember, I don't even know who they are." Arthur pointed at the other two boys.

"That's impossible, if none of you know each other, how can you travel together?" The boys shrugged their shoulders because they didn't know what to say. "'Sigh' Alright, come with me I'll figure something out." Loki picked the three up and teleported to throne room.

"Wow! How did we get here so quickly!" Vladimir shouted in astoundment, while Loki put the three down. "Was is it magic you just used?" The three looked at their surroundings and admiring the palace.

"Yes, magic is one of greatest adversaries!" Loki said egotistically, "I also consider my trickery and brains my greatest strengths." The boys were at awed, but mostly Arthur.

"You know magic!? Please could you teach me!" He begged and the other two did the same with 'please!' 'I wanna use magic to!' 'Please mister!' Their eyes wide with bit of tears. Loki didn't want admit it, but they all looked so adorable and couldn't resist. He looked away not facing them so they wouldn't see his blush.

"Very well then, but know I will be very strict with you three. So don't goof off and do as you're told and things will go smoothly." The little nations hopped and cheered.

"Thank you!"

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this fic. Sorry that it was short and soon more to come and please review!**

**England - Arthur**

**Romania - Vladimir**

**Norway - Lukas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, more information on this. Odin in in Odinsleep, Thor is out helping the Avengers so he's not going to be in it but he will be mentioned. I don't know, I might put him in but you guys decide, I'm just making this up as I go. Also their clothes can be seen on my DA of my two drawings of Loki and the Magic Trio. **

**Chapter 2**

It's been three days since the boys arrived in Asgard and under Loki's care. First they had a new set of clothes. Arthur wore a light green tunic, black pants, golden colored sneakers, and a dark green cape. Vladimir wore a red tunic, with light red pants, same golden colored sneakers, and a little red hat. Lukas wore a blue tunic, with white pants, and his golden colored sneakers had black shoelaces.

Loki had made the boys study magic and would often times assign homework when one of them would get distracted. But most of the time Loki would let them use magic freely, and even helped them pull pranks on the servants.

"England he's coming!" Lukas yelled quietly as he watched Loki walking in the hallway. The three had planned to prank Loki as ghosts.

"You ready Vladimir?" Arthur asked as he finished filling a bucket with water.

"You bet I am!" As he helped Arthur make the bucket float with their magic. The bucket floated above Loki's head. "In a count of three we let go. 1."

"2"

"3!-huh?" In a blink of an eye Loki was gone. The three stopped focusing on the bucket and let fall on the floor. "Where did he go?"

"I'm here." The three bucket filled with water and eyes was dropped on them.

"Ahhh!" Loki laughed as the three boys shivered in the cold.

"You three should already know, you can never trick a trickster." He made signal for them to follow him "Let me show you how it's done." Loki had transported to the nearest pub. They spotted on individual about to drink his beverage, but Loki had said a spill. The poor guy didn't understand what was happening. Was his drink empty? He took a look and in that moment Loki said another spell and his drink spilled all over him! The four laughed as they were transported back into the palace.

"And that dear children, is how you do a trick."

**Bedtime Story**

"You want a scary story for bedtime?" Loki questioned them. The three replied with a "Yes", but Loki looked at Lukas and asked, "Are you sure about this Lukas? I don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay! I like scary stories...:" Lukas said, as he hugged his stuff pink bunny closely. Arthur already had a story in mind.

"Tell us the one about Thor! You once told us he was the most barbaric villain in all the realms!" Vladimir nodded excitedly, while Lukas looked very curious. Loki sighed. He didn't want to talk about his brother, but then he looked back the boys and thought 'It might as well be fun'.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story of Thor. He's a beast of a man, who sneaks into the bedrooms of naughty children who disobey their elders." Arthur gulped, Vladimir rolled his eyes pretending that he wasn't scared, and Lukas snuggled closer to his bunny in fright. "It is said, when you hear thunder he's boiling the naughty child in a soup for lunch and uses their bones as toothpicks." The boys then begin to whimper, because they fear Thor will sneak into their bedroom and eat them. Loki feels guilty about frightening. 'I knew I should told them this story during the morning, now they won't go to sleep.' Then he got an idea. "But fear not, I Loki will not let Thor harm you. You know why?" They shook their heads. "It's because I always know how to outsmart the dimwit." The boys cheered and they all had pleasant dreams that night.

**Alright, just to let you guys know if you seen Thor Tales of Asgard the prank was a scene in the movie where Loki pranks Fenris for trying to hurt Thor. Also I thought it would be funny if they Loki told a scary story to kids about Thor, plus in his perspective as Tom Hiddleston put it, "Every villain is a hero in his own mind".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, third chap! I also know this has nothing to do with the story but I'll tell it anyway, I was spraying my computer screen with clorox now I ruined the bottom of my screen. Doesn't look good. Also sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 3**

Loki was nervous about the decision he was making**. **It's been five weeks since the boys have been with him and he has missed five meetings with the council. He couldn't just leave them alone, so Loki decided to take them to the educational studies, in other words school. He couldn't even let the public know about them, he could never risk the boys safety.

"I don't want to go!" Vladimir cried angrily. Loki sighed and patted the angry blonde head.

"Now Vladimir, it won't be for long. I can't leave you three alone (I can't have any of you kidnapped by one of my enemies) and besides you'll make lots of new friends." Loki responded.

"Loki can you explain to me why you are a girl?" Arthur asked this time, "Why do we also have to pretend that we've never met you before?" The other two looked at Loki to respond as he (she) came up with another answer to put their nerves at ease.

"You three all know how I'm the king right? Well,if all the children found out that three of you are my little brothers, you won't make any real friends." Lukas and Vladimir seemed to buy that lie, but Arthur only looked at him with suspicion. As if he knew Loki was lying, but still trusted him at the same time. 'It's like he can see right through me.' "Look we're already here."

**Outside Classroom Hall**

Loki had convinced the homeroom teacher that all three of the boys were his(her) sons, and Arthur and Vladimir quickly ran in the room with the excitement of see of the toys in the room. Lukas gripped Loki's hand as he looked distressed.

"Please don't leave me." Lukas said as tears were beginning to peak from his eyes. Loki couldn't help but think the situation so cute! He wiped away the boy's tears away and knelled down to his height.

"Lukas my dear boy, please don't cry. You won't be alone, you'll be with your brothers."

"But you won't be here! I want it to be the four of us! What if you (hic) con't (his) comeback!" Arthur heard what was going on and signaled Vladimir to come. The both grabbed Lukas by his hands.

"Don't worry,Loki will come back just like he promised. Right Loki?" Vladimir asked with a gentle smile. Loki nodded and they said goodbye. Loki assured them he'd be back to pick them up.

As he was leaving, he couldn't help but get nervous. What there was an accident? What if the boys spilled out the secret? What if they were being followed and someone decided to kidnap them to get revenge? What if the boys get lost? Loki rubbed his temples, why couldn't he just hire a private tutor? But what if the tutor was a spy? Oh there he goes again with the self doubts!

**The next chapter will be the boys time in school. Will they make new friends or foes? Should I bring Thor into the story soon?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright fourth chapter and then maybe I'll work on my other Magic Trio fanfic! Now let's continue where we left off!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Arthur, does this look like a bat to you?" Vladimir was showing his drawing to the English boy. Arthur looked up from his unicorn drawing and squinted his eyes.

"Why are the arms on it's head?"

"Those are his ears!"

"It doesn't really look like ears." Vladimir then grabbed the English boy's drawing and about to insult it.

"Well what about yours?! It probably looks stupid...huh?" It was an impressive drawing of a unicorn with beautiful flowing hair, and his name written perfectly in cursive. "Still looks girly and stupid." He pouted, while Arthur stuck out his tongue.

"You're just jealous." As the continued to fight, Lukas came running toward them. His cheeks wet from tears. "Lukas what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No. Some kids were saying mean things about Loki…" Both Arthur and Romania seriously looked pissed. First they make Lukas cry and now they tell lies about Loki?!

_Flash Back_

_Lukas was playing with some blocks minding his own business when he saw two boys roleplaying. One wore a grey helmet and a red cape, while the other had a yellow helmet and a green cape._

"_Vanquish you treacherous liesmith! I the mighty Thor shall defeat you!" Lukas's eyes widen in fear. Thor?! Thor who eats naughty children?_

"_Hahaha! Never!" The boy in green then pretended to fall and the other had his wooden hammer on his chest. "No! You defeated me oh mighty Thor!" The two boys stood up and chanted._

"_The day is saved, Thor beat the tyrant Loki!" Tyrant?! Why would they call Loki their beloved king a tyrant? Why did they make Thor the hero? Lukas angrily walked over to the boys._

"_Why would you say that?" The two boys looked confused._

"_Say what?" Green cape said, "We were just playing."_

"_Why did you say Loki is a tyrant? He's a kind king!" The other two boys looked bewildered at Lukas's claim._

"_No he's not! He's a liar and a thief!" Red cape shouted._

"_He stole the throne from Thor and was going to destroy midgard!" Green cape shouted, "Everyone is siding with the rebels, who believe Thor is the true heir to the throne!" They both pushed Lukas and kicked his tower of blocks._

"_Traitors like you don't belong here!"_

_End of Flash_

"Those wankers!" Arthur grabbed Lukas's hand. "Let's teach those brats a lesson." Vladimir nodded, while Lukas was still unsure but agreed anyway. The three walked over to the caped children.

**Yeah took me a while to continue. Got a bit of writer's block, also I'm still stuck how the confrontation should go. Should it be a fight with fists, name calling, or magic? Also they're kids so it's not going to an epic fight (those are only for my other Magic Trio stories though). Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
